


Only Yours

by sunniskies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry-centric, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sugar Baby Harry, Top Zayn, slightly d/s i guess, there's a lot of use of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunniskies/pseuds/sunniskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes buying Harry expensive things and then fucking him. Harry has no problem with this. </p><p>In other words, ridiculous sugarbaby!Harry porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Yours

Zayn’s got an important dinner with all of his investors tonight, and Harry’s lounging in their four-poster bed halfway reading a novel, mostly just watching Zayn get ready. Zayn’s tucking an impeccably white dress shirt into a pair of crisp black slacks, carefully smoothing the ends and buckling an expensive leather belt over it. As he turns to their full length mirror to run a little more wax through the tips of his hair, he can see Harry’s eyes following him steadily from across the room.

“Like what you see, babe?” Zayn chuckles softly, and Harry’s reflection nods quickly.

“You’re beautiful,” Harry hums, voice earnest yet relaxed after a full day of pampering. Zayn had taken him to a spa today, making sure Harry got treated to their most expensive facial and a 2 hour massage, with plenty of sauna time. Zayn had gotten a few things done too, but he much preferred to watch Harry getting fussed over and taken care of. He firmly believes that Harry should always be pampered, which is why he’s always taking him out to ridiculously expensive dinners or buying his favorite outfits from Yves-Saint Laurent, because Harry is his and he takes care of him. And since Zayn has the money to spare and Harry absolutely loves it, neither of them see any problem in it.

Zayn shrugs on his perfectly cut-blazer easily and turns away from the mirror to trace his eyes over Harry. He’s stretched out long and soft across the bed, his t-shirt riding up at the hip so Zayn can see a sliver of exposed skin. “You’re the beautiful one,” Zayn says, his voice growing dark and hungry as he continues to stare over Harry unabashedly.

Harry props himself up on an elbow, raising an eyebrow cheekily. “You think so?” he dimples with his most innocent expression and Zayn growls a little.

He’s at the edge of the bed in two strides, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s pink, expectant lips. “So fucking pretty,” he murmurs, and runs both his hands through Harry’s curls roughly, so that they fluff out messily.

“Kiss me again,” Harry breathes, his mouth hovering just beneath Zayn’s, and Zayn cups his jaw lightly. 

“Eager today, huh baby?” he says, pressing his lips to the curve of Harry’s stretched neck instead, and he licks a little, loving how he still tastes of rosemary soap.

“Yes,” Harry moans into his hair. “Always want you.”

“I have a meeting, Haz,” Zayn chides, moving to suck on the underside of Harry’s jaw, soaking up the shaky breath Harry chokes out.

“Please,” he rasps,  hands fisting in Zayn’s hair. “Please, fuck me.”

Zayn wraps his fingers around Harry’s wrists lightly and pulls them back down to his sides.   
“I’ll fuck you darling,” he whispers hotly into Harry’s ear. “But you don’t get to touch.”

Harry nods quickly, his eyes wide and dark with want, and Zayn pushes him down gently onto the bed. He sprawls out, chest heaving, and Zayn climbs on the bed to straddle him. Harry’s gazing up at him, brown curls haloing around his head on the pillow, and Zayn can already see how pliant he’s going to be.

“You can touch me only when I say so,” Zayn orders, and Harry bites his already swollen lip.

“Anything,” Harry says, his voice stretched thin with need. “I’ll do anything.” 

“Good,” Zayn decides, and unbuttons Harry’s pants, jerking the zipper down quickly. “You’re getting completely naked, baby. I want to see all of you.”

Harry’s already struggling out of his shirt, Zayn lifts the hem for him and tugs it easily over his head. He watches as Harry’s smooth, tan chest emerges, and he dips his head down to lick a small circle around his belly button. “Yes,” Harry moans, Zayn looks up to see his eyes squeezed shut and his hands grabbing the sheets blindly.

“’M gonna go so slow,” Zayn growls, and he starts peeling Harry’s skinny jeans off. “I want you panting for it. I want you desperate for it.”

“Yes,” Harry whispers, eyes still closed. “Yes, I want you to fuck me, Zayn.”

“Be patient, baby” Zayn pulls Harry’s jeans off over his ankles, and runs his fingers up the length of Harry’s legs. His touch is light, dancing, so that Harry shivers from it. He moves to the waistband of Harry’s boxers, and slips his fingers under the elastic so that he’s brushing against the pleasant curve of his hip bones. Harry wriggles his hips a little, already anxious for friction, and Zayn presses down firmly on them with his palms. “Stay still,” he orders. “Right now, you stay still,” and Harry nods again.

Harry’s boxers come off easily and then he’s completely naked before Zayn, and he pulls back a little so that he can admire him fully. Harry’s cheeks are flushed red, his shoulders broad and tense with want; his eyes fixed on Zayn like he’s the only thing Harry can see. “You’re perfect, darling,” Zayn murmurs, running his fingers down Harry’s body. He starts at his neck, tracing the curve of it, ghosting over his collarbones, following the length of his torso and squeezing his hips gently. “And all mine,” he continues letting his fingers dust over Harry’s inner thighs, and Harry’s hips nearly jerk upwards again.

“I’m yours,” Harry agrees, rasping. “I’m totally yours.”

“Yes you are,” Zayn licks the edge of his ear, biting gently. “And I’m going to fuck you.”

That makes Harry moan, long and pained, and Zayn can feel how hard his dick is from where it’s pressing against his hips. “Are you ready, baby?” he asks, kissing down the length of his chest.

Harry’s so wrecked it takes a moment for him to answer. “Yes,” he finally chokes out, hands straining in the sheets against the urge to touch Zayn. “Yes I’m so ready.”

Zayn hums in agreement, and he makes sure Harry watches him as he covers his fingers in lube. “Spread your legs,” he orders, and Harry parts his thighs, Zayn moving into the space between. He slips a finger into Harry’s hole, teasing it open, and Harry jerks in a breath as soon as he feels the sensation. He moves his finger slowly, Harry’s already relaxed from the spa day, so Zayn quickly slips a second one in.

“Yes,” Harry moans, and Zayn loves the way he’s completely undone, little beads of sweating already forming at his hairline.

“Touch me,” Zayn orders, short of breath himself now. “You can touch me now Harry.”

Harry’s grasping him immediately, grabbing hard onto the curl of Zayn’s biceps through his jacket. Zayn likes the feel of that, like he’s the only one anchoring Harry, and he presses his fingers into him further so that he touches his prostate. Harry’s hands squeeze  desperately around him and he rises off the bed a little with a moan, cheeks spotted even redder now.

“Please,” Harry runs a hand over Zayn’s neck, and that makes him shiver involuntarily. He gazes up at him, pupils impossibly huge and blown with want, lips hanging open. “Fuck me, Zayn.”

And Zayn can feel his own erection pulsing against his pants, the utterly destroyed look on Harry’s face making him come undone. Zayn nods down at him and Harry’s immediately starts tugging on his belt, unbuckling it quickly and pulling Zayn’s pants down for him. He stares at Zayn’s swollen cock, lifting himself up to lick the length of it before Zayn pushes him back down.

“Turn over,” he growls and Harry flips over quickly with a moan, bending to his hands and knees while Zayn lubes himself up. He takes a moment to drag his fingers over the curve of Harry’s ass and around his hole, until Harry whines impatiently. So then he enters him easily, grasping Harry’s hips tightly for leverage, and Harry cries out eagerly as soon as he feels Zayn inside of him.

“Yes, oh god please,” Harry moans, his hands curled into the pillow at his head and Zayn starts thrusting into him, pulling out far and driving back in. He grips Harry’s hips hard, Harry loves it when he can trace over the bruises Zayn’s fingers left the next morning, and lets Harry move in rhythm with him. He can feel Harry wonderfully tight around his cock, his whole body teetering near the edge, and Zayn thrusts faster. 

“Almost, baby,” he grunts, their hips moving perfectly now, his own vision fuzzing at the corners as he focuses on the tight, hot body beneath him.

“Can’t wait,” Harry chokes out, barely audibly. His knuckles are almost as white as the pillow he’s clutching and Zayn’s overwhelmed with how hard he wants Harry to come. “Gonna come, jesus I’m gonna come.”

Zayn’s almost there too, he can feel orgasm rising in him, just beyond reach. He thrusts a little more violently, and then he feels himself reach the edge. “Okay darling, come with with me,” he gasps, and that’s all take for Harry to shudder beneath him, crying out as he comes onto the sheets. Zayn’s hips buck forward uncontrollably, he comes into Harry hard, squeezing his eyes shut against the incredible wave of release.

Harry goes soft beneath him, the tension falling out him easily, and Zayn pulls back to fall down onto the bed beside him. Harry rolls over to face him, naked and beautifully fucked, a smile already spreading across his face. Zayn kisses his forehead and then his swollen lips, and Harry runs a hand down the side of his torso, suit still in place. “That was perfect,” Harry mutters and Zayn hums in agreement.

They lay there for a moment, sleepiness threatening to pull Zayn under. He straightens up and climbs out of bed instead, while Harry watches him through half-lidded eyes. He buckles his belt and fixes his pants, the rest of his outfit still pristine, and Harry licks his lips a little.

“It’s hard to leave you like this, baby” Zayn says, bending down to kiss Harry lightly again and Harry sighs against his mouth.

“What if I stay like this until you get back?” Harry asks with a glimmer in his eyes, dimples appearing on his flushed cheeks. He stretches out again, so that Zayn can admire the full length of his naked body on the white sheets.

“That sounds like a good idea,” Zayn murmurs, rubbing a small circle on his hips, and carding his other hand through Harry’s curls that are fanning out around his head. “Stay just like this.”

“I will,” Harry promises, and Zayn gives his hips one final squeeze before he’s picking up his messenger bag and keys.

“Beautiful,” Zayn breathes as he pulls the bedroom door shut, taking in Harry for one last moment, and Harry blows him an exaggerated kiss goodbye.

When Zayn returns three hours later, they pick up exactly where they left off.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first PWP but i really wanted sugar baby harry ok? umm yeah so pleease leave kudos/comments if you actually like it.
> 
> love you :) xx 
> 
> follow me on tumblr! [foreverhazboo](http://foreverhazboo.tumblr.com)


End file.
